User talk:Flandrensis
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Flandrensis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 09:36, January 9, 2010 diplomatieke relaties Het zou het Koninkrijk van Wyvern een eer zijn, In naam van de Koning wens ik ons verbond het beste toe. AMU The United Antarctica Colonies officially ask to join the Antarctic Micronational Union. Respectfully, -UAC *Greetings, the majority of the members must accept your membership, also the claims of your nation may not inculde territory of an already existing nation, that are the conditions. It will take a time for all members have voted, but meanwhile you can contact me on flandrensis@live.be and I send you all the information about the current micronations. Respectfully, Flandrensis 09:56, January 29, 2010 (UTC) De informatie Natuurlijk, De Vuurwerk oorlog is min of meer zo: Er word met allerlij vuurwerk op nederlands grond gebied gegooit en beschoten op muren wij zullen nooit burgers aanvallen, Verder wordt frankrijk niet erkent omdat het ons niet erkent, Duitsland moet een fout zijn hier over moet ik informeren, Heb ik u zo genoeg informatie verstrekt? Wyvern wacht op antwoord Is de informatie goed genoeg? en wat is de mening van uw Regering nu? Overigens weizig ik mijn antwoord: 'Wij erkennen Frankrijk en Duitsland niet voor hun sterke rol in Europese oorlogvoering. Andere landen erkennen wij niet omdat deze op dit moment ernstige schendingen van mensenrechten en/of internationaal oorlogsrecht hebben. De vuurwerkoorlog met Nederland is wellicht een ietwat misleidende term; er wordt niemand gericht op de persoon aangevallen, er worden enkel pijlen en zelfgemaakte 'heksenketels' afgevuurd op Nederlands grondgebied. User:Brad1201 *Mijn excuses voor het wachten, de vorige vergadering hebben we het voorstel van Wyvern uitgesteld dus het is wachten tot we opnieuw samenkomen. Maar ik zal de extra informatie nu nog doormailen naar enkele politici. Flandrensis is een pacifistische natie, daarom dat enkele politici vragen hebben bij Wyvern. Is Wyvern vooral een micronatie met militaristische belangen? Flandrensis 16:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) * Het antwoord van de Senaat van Wyvern: Het is ons niet geheel duidelijk wat u bedoelt met 'militaristische belangen'. Wij gebruiken deze oorlogen enkel 'voor de show'. Verder zijn wij verplicht een zekere mate van zelfverdediging te gebruiken, want vlakbij de grens wonen mensen die onze onafhankelijkheid niet erkennen en ons belachelijk maken. Senator Bradley 21:07 February 8, 2010 *Ah dat laatste maakt het al wat duidelijker. Met militaristische belangen bedoelde ik of Wyvern een natie is met een militair bestuur of gefocust is op conflicten met andere micronaties. Eind deze week mag u mijn antwoord betreffende diplomatieke relaties verwachten Flandrensis 09:43, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *wyvern wordt door een Koning geregeert die geen oorlog wil maar de natie ten alle kosten wil beschermen maar oorlog als aller laatste optie wilt gebruiken, Ik zal wachten op uw antwoord, bedankt voor uw snelle reactie. Wyvern De Senaat Diplomatieke relaties De Senaat van Wyvern heeft vooralsnog geen reactie ontvangen op haar voorstel tot diplomatieke relaties. Met deze reden hebben wij besloten de diplomatieke relaties met Flandrensis tijdelijk te staken. Gaarne zouden wij een spoedige reactie ontvangen met betrekking tot de diplomatieke relaties tussen onze landen. Hoogachtend in afwachting van uw reactie De Senaat en koning van Wyvern.